Jealousy and What It Leads To
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Sora loves Christmas but Riku simply hates it. Why? Well, it could have something to do with a jolly man in a red suit and a Christmas Wish List. Riku gets jealous and Sora wants to know why. How's Riku going to deal with his little jealousy problem? It'll take a little effort, but Riku's desperate to get Sora's attention. SoRiku Christmas Fic. Rated T. Two-shot.


**My first try at a SoraxRiku fic! I hope you enjoy this little two-shot~**

* * *

Today was Sora's favorite day of the year. Today was also Riku's most hated day of the year. He always felt so infuriated and jealous on this day. While putting up Christmas lights was quite entertaining and _fun _with his lover, he didn't really like all the effort that went into it. But, as long as he could spend the day with his favorite little lover, he supposed working was...alright...but now...oh no, _now _Riku was infuriated. Sure, it might seem low for him to be so jealous of something so stupid but he couldn't help it-he really couldn't. The only reason Riku hated today was because...well...

_His _Sora was sitting on _someone else's _lap.

Sora, although turning fifteen this year, was still quite a child. He enjoyed opening presents and giving them to others as well (especially to Riku) and he also believed in Santa. Riku couldn't even count how many times in the past he was forced by Kairi to dress up as Santa Claus just in case Sora woke up in the middle of the night and caught him putting presents under the tree...although...the Christmas cookies Sora had made were quite worth it. Not to mention watching Sora bake in that cute little apron he loved to put on. _Oh the things we could do in that apron..._Riku shook the perverted thoughts away from his head as he watched Sora's face light up with happiness.

Oh how jealous Riku was. Sora had plopped himself on some _random old man's _lap, just to tell him what he wanted for Christmas! Why couldn't he sit on Riku's lap and tell him what he wanted for Christmas? He was the one who got all the Santa gifts anyways! Santa didn't do _anything. _The only reason Sora was ever happy on Christmas was because of Riku...so then why did some random pervy old man get to have Sora sit on his lap when he didn't even do anything! The past Christmases, Riku was so tempted to tell Sora that Santa Claus just _wasn't real. _He couldn't though...it would break the kid's heart and Riku didn't have the heart to do that.

"...how old are you?" The old pervy Santa man asked.

"Fifteen!" Sora answered happily. 'Santa' looked over at Riku with a bizarre look. Riku just glared at him enviously. Kairi was hiding behind Santa's chair with a clipboard to make sure she got a list of everything Sora wanted. She rolled her eyes. Riku tried too much for him every year...it always surprised her how much the two actually loved each other; even if Sora was usually clueless about it.

"Oh...well, how about you tell me what you want for Christmas...?" Santa trailed off invitingly, hoping Sora would give him his name. _Oh you wish Sora would give you his name. You. Wish. _Riku thought hatefully. He hated feeling jealous...he always got the feeling that he wanted to punch someone...preferably the man in front of him...

"Oh yeah! I want..." And there Sora went on his little rant of what he wanted for Christmas. Sora wasn't really a greedy or stingy person. In fact, he would rarely ever let Riku get him anything on a regular basis. So Riku just saved up all that he would've spent on Sora and used it all for his Christmas gifts. Riku didn't really blame Sora though...after all, the boy still thought that Santa Claus was still sending him presents.

"Are you done?" Santa asked. Sora nodded his head excitedly and hopped off of Santa's lap before jogging over to Riku. Riku's smile was a bit strained but he was still happy to have _his _Sora back by his side. Sora tilted his head to the side when Riku started glaring at Santa.

"Did you want to sit on Santa's lap too, Riku?" Sora asked innocently. Riku's eye twitched.

"No." He replied flatly, refusing to stop glaring at Santa. If looks could kill, he would've been dead a long time ago.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked with a pout. Riku's glare faltered but he didn't completely back down.

_Damn it, Sora, why are you so cute? _Riku's eye twitched when Sora continued to pout. Riku's pride wouldn't really let him come out and say that _he _was jealous of _Santa Claus, _a man who just happened to be fake. He wondered briefly about how Sora would react when he found out there was no real Santa Claus, but couldn't keep his mind on the topic so long because of the jealousy in his heart. Sora stared at Riku with a pout on his face for a few more minutes before a light bulb went off above his head. He gasped and grabbed Riku's wrist before dragging him somewhere secluded in the mall.

"Riku, are you..._jealous?__" _Sora asked with a small mischievous grin. Riku looked away from 'Santa' and moved his gaze to his lover instead.

"What was that?" Riku asked. Sora's small mischievous smile widened.

"You are! You're jealous of Santa Claus!" Sora snickered at the idea. "Wow, Riku, I never would've guessed." Sora said, shaking his head. Riku's eye twitched. He needed a comeback and quick; before Sora could make fun of him anymore.

"I'm not jealous." Riku lied. "I...don't like Santa." He said stiffly. Sora's smile faded.

"What, why not? Santa gives everyone presents..." Sora reasoned.

"Be...cause...he doesn't give the...homeless...presents..." Riku explained slowly. Sora's eyes widened. "I mean...not the homeless...um...the...just, don't worry about it! Santa and I got in a fight a long time ago!" Riku assured. _Okay, now that just sounded stupid..._Sora rolled his eyes.

"I wonder why Riku is jealous?" He asked no one in particular but quite loudly enough to annoy said whitette.

"I'm not jeal-"

"Is it because he gives me more presents than you do?" Sora guessed. Riku gave his lover an odd stare. "Okay, it's not that...hmm..." Sora grabbed his chin in thought and stared at the floor with a concentrated look on his face. Riku stared at the brunette for a long time before he couldn't help himself anymore and engulfed the shorter in a huge hug. "R-Riku, what are you doing?" Sora asked, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Just shut up." Riku grumbled into Sora's hair. Sora closed his eyes before sighing and giving up. He hugged Riku back, still wondering about what Riku could possibly be jealous of. Just what did Santa do to make him so envious? All Sora did was sit on his...lap...Sora's light bulb lit up for the second time that day.

"Oh." He replied with a grin. Riku, confused by Sora's actions, withdrew from the hug and looked down at Sora.

"'Oh' what?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Nothing~" Sora sang and started to skip away.

"Wait! Why are you grinning?! What's so funny?! Hey, come back here!" Riku commanded and took off after him. Sora caught up with Kairi and looked back at Riku with a grin. _He was jealous of Santa just because I was sitting on Santa's lap. Riku's usually a jerk but little things like this just proves that he loves me! _Sora thought happily.

Sora just _loved _making Riku jealous.


End file.
